


To do or not to do.

by tremendousinnerwasteland



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Pre-Canon, Soulmates, Yaoi on Ice, Yuri!!! on Ice Week 2017, figure skating, omg yuuri pole dancing was too hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremendousinnerwasteland/pseuds/tremendousinnerwasteland
Summary: What thoughts went through Victor's mind as he watched the video of Yuri Katsuki skating his routine? What made him take the decision to coach him?--"Victor jumped off the couch to stand up. Finally, he had found something he wanted to do and not something that was simply expected of him."





	

Victor had just gotten home after a walk with Makkachin. These days, even those walks weren’t bringing him the happiness that he had lost touch with.

He decided to settle on the couch with hopes of another lazy, locked up day at home. He pulled out his phone to go through any messages when he came across one that particularly caught his attention.

**That’s victor’s advanced skating routine! So good!!**

The internet had gone crazy over the video of a skater who had imitated his routine. Who could it be?  

“That’s, Yuri Katsuki!”

Victor was surprised to see it was the Japanese skater who had failed miserably in this season’s Grand Prix. He thought he had seen some potential in his performance but he was a completely different person in this video. He looked calm, focused, sad, but satisfied.

_“If I win this dance off, you’ll be my coach right? Please be my coach Victor!!”_

Victor’s eyes lit up. He remembered Yuri’s words at the Banquet. Now that he thought about it, Yuri had made quite the impression on him that day with his drunk pole dancing skills and his blatant demand for winning the dance off with Yurio. Victor had hoped to see him again after that night, but didn’t hear anything about him at the Worlds or even the Four Continents.

Now, months later, as he watched Yuri skate his routine, same old thoughts came creeping back to him.

Could this be possible? Could he get up right now, go to Japan and coach him? Yuri had mentioned his family owned a resort at Hasetsu- but would that be the right thing to do?

* * *

 

“Victor!! What are your plans for the next season?”

The reporters had barraged him with this question ever since the finals. It’s not like he didn’t want to answer, **he just didn’t have one.** He was tired of choreographing new routines and winning every time. All those medals had stopped holding any value to him. How long could he keep surprising the audience? He was successful- a legend in fact- but he was not happy. He longed for something- he just didn’t know what.

He had lost all the inspiration to go into another season.

* * *

 

 “Yuri has so much potential. If he can copy my routine all by himself, he can do so much under the right guidance. There isn’t even any music playing, but I can hear it in my head as I watch him move. Why doesn’t he look happier dancing to this though?”

Victor was having a million thoughts right now. Yuri was a skilled skater who looked up to him and had asked for his help.

_If I’m not motivated, maybe I can motivate someone else to win. Someone who has the skills but lacks the confidence._

He had a quick flashback from the day of the Grand Prix Final. Victor had assumed Yuri wanted a commemorative picture with him, but the latter had just walked away with a resigned look on his face. And then at the Banquet, the same reserved, young boy had turned into something else entirely under the influence of alcohol- a LOT of alcohol.

 _Yuri Katsuki was definitely cute and also incredibly sexy when he wanted to be._ Victor couldn’t help but smile to himself as he recalled images of the Japanese skater pole dancing with Christophe.

If what Victor was thinking was accurate, then Yuri Katsuki simply needed a push, to bring that confidence out of the closet.

Yes. Yes he could do that. He could push Yuri to trust himself more, refine his skills and win gold at the Grand Prix.

Victor jumped off the couch to stand up. Finally, he had found something he wanted to do and not something that was **simply expected of him.**

“Makkachin, we’re going to Japan.”

* * *

 

Victor left for Japan with hopes of motivating Yuri, unaware that he’d eventually find his own motivation too.

He went there when he thought he was at the lowest point in his life. But actually, he was going to live his life only for the first time.

He left for Japan looking for a student-coach relationship. Little did he know that he’d find something much more meaningful- companionship.


End file.
